


Tranquil

by Starphirebloom



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starphirebloom/pseuds/Starphirebloom
Summary: A moment of tranquility for Garry and Ib from their time being trapped in a gallery of horrors.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a short of Ib week’s theme: Tranquil.  
> My writing may be cringey, but helpful criticism is appreciated! So, enjoy!🌹

Garry didn’t feel comfortable being in large crowds. At first, he thought it might be fun to visit a gallery and see some famous artworks. 

Of course, when he first entered through the building’s grand doors, it was very crowded.

Garry eventually found himself alone, with the occasional viewers passing by the nearby exhibits. 

However, he would never have imagined being trapped in an alternate world of the gallery while being chased by Guertena’s art pieces. 

Garry looked down at the young girl with ruby eyes, holding her hand tightly. They’ve finally been able to escape from their disturbing pursuiters. 

Garry glanced around their new surroundings. It looks like they wandered into a new part of the gallery. 

Landscape paintings adorned the walls, illuminated by a soft, white lighting. From the floor to the ceiling, there was a golden trim with a royal embroidery. In the center of the room hung a small chandelier.

“Wow, this looks extravagant”, Garry breathed, as they looked around the room.

Ib gave a small nod as she let her eyes wander. 

“Hey, Ib” Garry gestured. “Why don’t we look around? It shouldn’t be dangerous since there’s only landscape paintings here.” 

“Besides, it would be nice to relax after all that running.” 

Garry worried about the girl, and how the gallery would affect her.

Ib smiled warmly, understanding. She let go of her grasp on Garry’s hand, and wandered towards a nearby painting. 

Garry watched closely, keeping an eye on Ib while he viewed a painting of meadows and evergreen mountains.

‘This is nice,’ Garry thought. 

‘It’s quiet, but, in a good way. Peaceful even.’ 

He examined the artwork. Intricate detail of a small meadow, with vibrant colors of red, yellow, and blue wildflowers. Beyond the meadow, stretched an evergreen mountain, mixed hues of gray, blue, and green. And above the mountains, lay wisps of white clouds, as though they’d sleep at the mountain peaks for hours, lazily moving in the sky.

The attention to detail was exquisite. Garry felt as though he could stare at the painting for hours, watching those puffs of clouds move so slowly.

He could almost smell the wildflowers and the earthily scent of the mountains. 

‘How tranquil...’Garry thought. 

‘It’s almost as though I could reach out and touch those clouds.’ 

Without thinking, Garry’s hand softly brushed the acrylic piece. 

And in that instant, as though to be softly awaken from a deep sleep, the artwork came to life. 

The colorful flowers and foliage began to dance in the breeze, as the clouds swayed across the artwork. 

Garry was surprised and yet in awe of a masterpiece coming to life. He watched the clouds move across the top of the painting, and could feel a light breeze emitting from the artwork.

“Ib, you have to see this…”

Garry turned to where Ib stood. But she too was entranced by her own art piece. 

Garry stood beside the brunette, curious to see what held her gaze so intently.

A landscape painting of the seaside. Garry read the inscription below. 

“It says, ‘Summer by the Shore’. Hey, Ib, have you ever visited the beach before? It’s quite nice.” Garry asked the young girl. 

She shook her head, without tearing her crimson eyes away from the painting. 

Garry hummed softly, turning his gaze back to the ocean-view. 

This painting breathed to life too, it’s deep blue and turquoise waves crashing at the shoreline. Soft, golden sand littered the edge of the art piece, grains skittered off the painting itself whenever a salty breeze would appear. The sound of seagulls could be heard from the painting too. 

Garry and Ib drew closer to the artwork. So close, they could feel the playful spray of saltwater on their faces.

A sweet giggle, like the sound of little bells, rang from the girl who stood beside him.

‘Yeah’, Garry thought.

‘This is really nice.’


End file.
